


In the barbecue garden.

by kaikoh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoh/pseuds/kaikoh
Summary: One act of Danny's unrequited love.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In the barbecue garden.

I stood in the bins of Steve's garden, smelling of barbecue sauce and burnt meat in the air, and watched the assembled members in a daze. Then a man who looked more radiant than any of the other members of the group came up to me and talked to me.  
"Dano? What's wrong with you?"  
"It's nothing. It's a bit sunny."  
"Is that so?"  
Steve frowned curiously at my spontaneously frowning name, then glanced at the sun behind me before returning his gaze to me again. It's been half a month since I've felt so dazzled by my partner... I don't know why I couldn't stay unaware that I was falling in love with Steve before I knew it.  
"Um, what can I do for you? Steve."  
"Are you eating well?"  
"Thank you for your concern. That's very kind of you. I ate so much that I felt like I was going to burst out of my stomach. Thanks."  
Looking into Steve's eyes, was that a compliment or a sarcasm? No, either way, I could tell Steve had put his judgment on hold in his head. I complimented you on the line you dared to play, because if I asked you in detail, I would have been too loud. As soon as I realize I like this guy, I'm like this. I blur the soft words and sarcasm and leave Steve bewildered.  
"Good. You haven't been doing well lately."  
I'm fine, mainly because my heart is pounding for you. I admit that I'm nervous because I don't want my one-sided love to be found out and ruin our comfortable relationship as buddies and friends. I laughed before I said something so badly that the secret was revealed. Steve laughs back at me too.  
"Here, Lou wants to see you."  
"'ll see you later."  
As we left, Steve tapped me casually on the shoulder. He walked over to Lou, who had taken up position in front of the grill and was motionless, managing to keep the meat cooked. The meat is baking with a nice sound. Lou said, "Don't you have any beer in stock? He flips the burnt meat over, asking Steve, "What do you think? It's a great way to make sure that you're getting the most out of your life. Then Steve picked up a piece of meat that he was looking at as if it were my own and put it in his mouth. I crouched down on the spot, watching as I was being masticated in my beloved man's mouth. Why? I'm trying not to ruin an idyllic barbecue party with my silly screams.


End file.
